character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoffrey St. John
Summary Geoffrey St. John was the leader of the Kingdom of Acorn's Royal Secret Service. Following the organization's destruction at the hands of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Geoffrey reestablished it in honor of his father, Ian St. John, who was also his predecessor. Following Robotnik's military coup, he gathered the few remaining members of the old Secret Service and formed them into the Rebel Underground, an organization originally proposed to King Maximillian Acorn but never put into action. After some time working independently, his group met the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and after a number of meetings began working together with them. Geoffrey served the Kingdom and later the Republic of Acorn loyally, but eventually revealed that he recognized Ixis Naugus as the rightful monarch, having served as his apprentice for years. He ended up having his body taken over by the corrupted king when he attempted to defect from his position. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Geoffrey St. John Origin: Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 20´s Classification: Mobian Skunk, Leader of the Secret Service (formerly), Apprentice of Ixis Naugus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Profound expertise in close quarters combat, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (With Full Spectrum Binoculars. Geoffrey himself has displayed keen reflexes and dexterity), Hacking, Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Magic (Geoffrey boasts moderate skills in Ixis Magicks, which entails manipulation over Fire, Magma, Smoke, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Crystal), Elemental Intangibility, Short Range Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-High; Ixis Magick users have shown to recover from being dispersed), Has utilized various technology and weapons, which allow Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (With specialized darts), Light Generation (Can blind foes with flashbangs), Portal Creation (Has traveled between portals via a specialized watch), Flight (Via Extreme Gear), and Sleep Inducement, Resistance to Extreme Heat, Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can easily match Sonic. Stomped Tails, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine simultaneously with little effort) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can match Sonic. Blitzed multiple Freedom Fighters at once) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can tank Sonic’s attacks. Easily fended off attacks from multiple Freedom Fighters at once) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and equipment. Standard Equipment: Wrist-mounted crossbow, explosives, arrows, grappling hook, flashbangs, and several other tools and weapons. Intelligence: Genius tactician and combatant. Groomed by his father at a young age to serve the Kingdom of Acorn, Geoffrey is an ingenious fighter with years of experience fighting against diverse opponents. Once the leader of the Royal Secret Service, where members are formally trained in “every method of armed and unarmed combat”, Geoffrey has been capable of outmaneuvering and outfighting multiple Freedom Fighters at once and back to back without being hit once, outwitting the warlord Dr. Robotnik, and going head to head with the famed Hero of Mobius. Additionally, Geoffrey excels in espionage and deception, working undercover as an Ixis apprentice for years and formulating a plan that would disrupt the political climate of the Kingdom of Acorn and trick its citizens into accepting Naugus as king. Weaknesses: Geoffrey does not cooperate well with allies. Can easily become enraged at the mention of his deceased wife. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Traitors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Characters